


Fanart: Once Upon the Stars

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had so much fun doing a Star Wars crossover piece for the last BB and given how close we are to the premier of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, I just couldn't resist. I tried to do enough to hopefully spark an author's imagination without limiting choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Once Upon the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861968) by [DanieXJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ). 



**The Big Reveal Day Note:** WoooHooo! Still reading the story, and having a ball! Love it! Gotta say, the Reverse Bang has been so much fun for me. Truly exciting getting to put art out there and see someone run with it. Many Thanks to DanieX who’s done a great job and many thanks to the BB folks who put together such a wonderful event. So go, check out the story [The Prophecy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5861968)

Notes: Wanted to add that Regina is handcuffed in the piece where Regina and Emma are standing in front of a window, and one wrist is still cuffed and the other cuff is loose in the makeout shot. However, feel free to ignore at will. Normally, I wouldn't comment, but both elements easier to miss than I was hoping for. Other than that, hopefully someone will be tempted (gah, this is actually kinda scary), and hopefully that person will have some fun.

Art Notes: All digitally painted, though with considerable variety in techniques. The group shot is more akin to my usual style, but also has some elements clipped in (because painting blasters, ugh) and became a bit of a construction game to piece together (Smart Objects are the only reason I finished because it just got huge when I decided to make it full length instead of the original mid shot I planned), whereas the other two are basically painted from sketches as I was playing with some grunge brushes. I really liked the feel because they ended up with more of a real world painted look. Fun to do. I've included three pieces, plus detail shots of the first two. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

 

> > > > > 


End file.
